dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Darla
Darla is a fictional character in the Dick Figures series. She was just a regular little girl until one time she accidentally fell in a wishing well while playing tag with her friends and, because of the hidden magic at the bottom of the well, earned the power to travel to over 1000 different universes that no one from any of the other universes know about. The magic also gave her the ability to become immortal. After about 300 hundred years, she one day ended up in Red and Blue's universe and the first person she became friends with is Earl Grey. However, they became friends before she decided to go back to traveling different universes, which was a day before the events of Adventures of Batman & The Bloser took place. She does know who killed her best friend, but she is unaware of the killers true identities. Her color is a light shade of blue, but her hat is teal and her cape is dark blue. Social Life After hearing from Gerald Butler about Earl Grey's death, Darla decides to stay in the Dick Figures universe and go find Batman and the Bloser to expose them of who they really are. Eventually, she does meet Red and Blue, but she is unaware that they are the people she is trying to hunt down. She once hanged out with (or in Red and Blue's case, bothered) them, but she doesn't really consider them as her friends. She hates Stacy because Darla sees her as "a perverted and brainless slut" (and to be honest, she has a point). She kind of likes Pink, but like Red and Blue, Pink can find her a little annoying. Gerald Butler finds her annoying as well, but he does seem to like her determination since Darla is trying her best to avenge the murder of Earl Grey. She isn't friends or enemies with Lord Tourettes, because she hasn't hanged out with him enough to have an actual opinion on him. She has mostly heard about LT from Wednesday, who Darla has a slight interest in befriending. She is friends with Broseph (pretty much her second best friend). At first, she saw him more as an assistant in finding Batman and Bloser (even though he's not exactly much of a help), but the more she spent time with him, the more she started to actually like him as a friend. She despises the fact Red kills Broseph many times, because even though Broseph isn't very helpful to Darla and her goal (and he's a douchebag), she would not afford to lose another one of her friends, despite the fact Broseph somehow comes back to life anyway. Ever since Midnight Blaze stole her teleportation book, Darla began to hate her with a burning passion, even after Midnight returned her book. In The True Girlfriend, Broseph (somewhat) introduces Emily to Darla. Darla laughs at the fact Emily is too young for him and thinks he is better off with Wednesday. When Emily interrupts Broseph & Wednesday's date and hurts Wednesday, Darla snaps and fights with her, almost losing her sanity in the process. She immediately goes back to normal when Broseph chose Wednesday, but Darla still has a strong grudge against Emily, despite the fact she shrunk a clone of Broseph to Emily's size, but that was only because Pink told her to. Powers Normal Powers *Universe Traveling *Teleportation (currently needs a book to master it) *Levitation *Fighting magic (fire, water, earth, air, etc.) *Resurrection magic (depends if the person died recently or how badly the body has been damaged) *Breaking the fourth wall. Possessed Powers In The World's End, Darla gets possessed by a mysterious demon that makes her even more powerful and not killable. The demon controls her to attack whoever she wants, whenever she wants. The powers she has with this include her normal powers plus: *Invisibility *Volcano lava *Tsunamis *Earthquakes *Tornados *Electric Force fields *Time traveling *Glass hail *Snake-like hair for strangulation Trivia *The magic from the wishing well seemed to have also gave her teleportation. *She and Pink have a few things in common (which might be why she likes Pink): **Both hate Red & Stacy. **Both are fans of the Hunger Dames series. **Seem to have a like/hate opinion on fantasy worlds. *She is more into hot chocolate than tea. *She may not show it, but her favorite color is gray. **Ironically, most of her friends are gray characters. *In her home universe, she is most likely proclaimed "dead" or "missing", due to that era having been about three hundred years ago. *She refers to Earl Grey as either just "Earl" or "Early" (as a nickname). **She seems to do the same with Gerald Butler by calling him "Gerald", but so far, she does not have any nickname for him yet. **She sometimes nicknames Broseph "Bro-Bro". *She hopes she does not be too well known around the city, for she thinks Batman and Bloser might find out about her friendship with Earl Grey and her plan to expose there identities. *She is aromantic, but she isn't afraid to give people advice on romance. *It is hinted in Today is Wednesday and at the end of Wedding Day that she might be trying to get Broseph and Wednesday together. **She didn't know about Broseph and Emily's relationship until The True Girlfriend. *She will be a main character in Dick Figures: Fanons Unite. *She has lived for so long, she has forgotten her own birthday. Darla's Voice The voice of Jennifer (younger). Gallery Sailing Out To Death.png|Darla with Broseph in Sailing Out To Death. Darla and Scarlet.png|"It's hot chocolate time!" HavingABlast3.png|Gerald Butler, Earl Grey, and Darla with their gifts from Wolf in Having a Blast. HavingABlast4.png|"You were going to marry someone!?" HavingABlast5.png|"Good thing I visited Hogwarts last summer." HavingABlast6.png|"Oh bloody hell, stop sobbin like a nancy." TheWorld'sEnd2.png|"What are you going to do now Wolf?" (Darla in The World's End.) Request 10.png|Darla hiding behind Fox (Image made by Alpha-Lonewolf) Midnight Blaze Episode 2.png|Darla fighting Midnight Blaze in Midnight Blaze (Episode) Part 2/2. Wedding Day.png|Darla at Blue & Pink's wedding in Wedding Day. (Image made by YoshiRocker13) Wedding Day 2.png|Gerald Butler & Earl Grey silencing Darla. Wedding Day 5.png|Darla giving Broseph a thumbs up for flirting with Wednesday. Christmas 1.png|Darla with her Christmas gift for Earl. Christmas 2.png Perfect Hot Chocolate 1.png|Darla freaking out in front of Wednesday in Perfect Hot Chocolate. Request9.png Darla Naomi's Version.jpg|Darla in Naomi17's Version Darla's Theme Category:Characters Category:Main Character